Entra al río
by Hueto
Summary: "Oh, no, no Cecelia," susurró Effie Trinket mientras la mujer del Distrito Ocho caminaba al escenario después de separarse de sus hijos. Ésta es la mujer por la que hasta Effie se sintió mal. Ésta es la suave, tímida jovencita que se convirtió en una de las tributos más mortales que los Juegos del Hambre han conocido. Ésta es Cecelia Rheys. Y éstos son los 57º Juegos del Hambre.
1. Chapter 1

Cecelia:

He memorizado la grieta del techo. Aún así la sigo con mis ojos, mirando el sucio concreto tendida boca arriba, ignorando el picor del colchón de paja debajo de mí. Empieza en la esquina, justo arriba de donde estoy, corre por la pared y se separa en dos. La primera grieta se bifurca y regresa a la pared. La segunda se abre paso hasta el centro de la habitación. Vuelve a separarse en dos, después en tres. Quince grietas en total y sólo una llega hasta la pared opuesta. He mirado aquella falla cientos de veces. Me gusta imaginar que es un río, un poderoso río que fluye lejos de aquí. Le he puesto nombre, y cada grieta adyacente es un afluente con un nombre e historia propios. Imagino un bote de madera, en forma de ave, con velas de seda y remos de plata, como los que aparecen en las historias de Pa. Navego lejos, muy lejos del Distrito Ocho, quién sabe a dónde. Estoy segura que es mejor que aquí. Pero por alguna razón mi fantasía nunca llega al final. Como la grieta al final de la pared, termina de pronto.

Y regreso a este pequeño cuarto, intentando no pensar en el Distrito Ocho, o los agentes de paz, o que Spindella me espera en casa. O en el hombre desnudo y sudoroso que gime encima de mí.

Es un cliente frecuente. Esta es la vez número veintisiete que me viene, e incluso con mi buena memoria, sus visitas parecen ser un sólo momento neblinoso. Al menos no es de los difíciles, y nunca dura mucho. Todo lo que debo hacer es tenderme en la cama y entrar al río en mi mente mientras se frota como perro en celo y termina en menos de quince minutos. Si no fuera por el olor a alcohol en su aliento, podría olvidar que está aquí.

Grita y cae sobre mí, respirando con dificultad. Espero a que se quite de encima y dé tumbos por el cuarto buscando su ropa interior. Me tapo con la sábana en cuanto sale de la cama. Me mira al ponerse los pantalones, su boca algo abierta, ojos rojos y desenfocados.

—¿Ha estado bien para ti? —Pregunta, de alguna forma logrando poner juntas dos palabras de manera coherente.

Los hombres hacen las preguntas más estúpidas a veces, y ésa es una de las que oigo con frecuencia. Le sonrío y él hace lo mismo, dejándome ver cada uno de los dientes que ha perdido peleando. Se pone la camisa y el anillo de bodas de lana tejida típico de nuestro distrito. Se va después de dejar en la mesa lo que corresponde a media hora, no sin antes dedicarme una última mirada lasciva.

Suspiro de alivio y miro el reloj que está justo encima de la puerta. Si hay algo por lo que le estoy agradecida al Sr. Veintisiete es que me deja tiempo suficiente para lavarme antes del siguiente cliente. Salgo de la cama y doy dos pasos hacia el lavabo y espejo que componen toda la decoración de la celda que rento. Lavo mi cara quitando un poco del olor del hombre de mi cuerpo. Me gustaría poder lavar mi cabello pero no tendría tiempo de secarlo y su suavidad es algo por lo que siempre recibo halagos. Es algo que deja dinero, así que sólo lo cepillo.

Me pongo el camisón de algodón. Parece una tontería pero algunos hombres insisten en quitar la ropa ellos mismos. Me siento en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en la pared, ojos cerrados, hasta que escucho que alguien toca la puerta. Compongo una sonrisa.

—Pase.

La puerta se abre y Britannicus Romano entra. Sabía que era él al momento que tocó. Es el único que lo hace, todos los demás sólo entran. Su fuerte quijada y ojos oscuros lo hacen ver más viejo de lo que es en realidad. A penas está en sus veintes, pocos años más que yo. Su uniforme de agente de paz está inmaculado, como siempre. Favorece su pierna derecha, puedo verlo por el modo en que se mueve que le duele más de lo que quiere hacer parecer. Hay costras en su nudillo que no estaban ahí la última vez que me visitó.

—¿Otra pelea Tanni? Asumo que ganaste.

Me sonríe, sacándose un par de años de encima, orgulloso.

—¿Escuchaste al respecto Celia?

—Claro que sí —Le digo con una sonrisa —Todos están hablando de ello. —Le miento, sabiendo que es lo que quiere oír.

Su sonrisa crece y me presenta un ramo de flores silvestres, el amarillo brillante contrasta con las paredes grises que nos rodean.

—Son hermosas, gracias —Miento de nuevo al tomarlas y las pongo a mi lado en el colchón. Me quito el camisón y me tiendo. Tanni se une a mí después de quitarse la camisa, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro y contándome las últimas noticias de los agentes de paz, de los que están con él en Ciudad Ceniza y los que están en casa, en el Distrito 2. No puedo entrar al río con él, cada tanto voltea verme y debo devolverle la mirada con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, como si me importara un rábano lo que dice mientras acaricio su pecho. He visto a Tanni en la aldea, nunca me ha dedicado una sola mirada cuando nos cruzamos en la calle. Estoy segura que tiene una chica esperándolo en su distrito, alguna amante, a pesar de que a los agentes les está prohibido casarse. Los agentes de paz son algunos de nuestros clientes más regulares, pero sólo Tanni tiene tiempo de parlotear.

Cumplo su fantasía como las de los demás, actuando como la novia que está perdidamente enamorada de su caballero en brillante armadura. Lo encuentro más incómodo e irritante que al Sr. Veintisiete y que muchos otros. No sé si Tanni es un idiota rematado como para no notar que mi sonrisa es falsa o si está tan perdido en su fantasía que no le importa.

Después de quince minutos de charla y ojos de perrito debo recordarle que su media hora está por terminar. Finalmente se quita el pantalón, lo dobla con cuidado y gentilmente me tumba en la cama. Otra vez, no puedo entrar al río, a Tanni le gusta mirarme a los ojos. Se inclina a besarme, pero giro mi cara y sus labios tocan mi cuello y oreja hasta que termina.

Se pone su uniforme de nuevo, abrochando los botones de latón y retomando la conversación justo donde la dejó. Deja diez sesterceres en la pila de monedas de mi mesita. Abre la puerta, pero se voltea y me mira.

—Te veré pronto Celia, lo prometo.

Le sonrío y bajo los ojos sonrojándome con modestia. Me dedica una última sonrisa antes de irse. Ruedo los ojos con una mueca antes incluso de que la puerta acabe de cerrarse tras él.

No tengo tiempo ni de levantarme del colchón cuando la puerta se abre de golpe. Un hombre muy alto entra y me mira. Puedo ver que es nuevo por sus ojos antes de siquiera verlo bien.

No es de Ciudad Ceniza. Su ropa está demasiado limpia para eso. También algo caras. Algodón pero con buenas costuras, algo de una tienda. Cabello castaño y piel morena, algo nunca visto en el Distrito Ocho. No es de aquí. Da unos pasos y noto que no se ha acostumbrado del todo a caminar en concreto. Camina como si estuviese acostumbrado a una superficie movediza, como un tren o un barco. Es del Distrito Cuatro. Hay unas pocas personas en la nación que no son del Capitolio y pueden moverse por los distritos. Oficiales del gobierno. Si es un oficial, quiere decir que tiene contactos en las grandes esferas.

Trago saliva, esperando que el nerviosismo no se note.

—Buenas noches señor. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted ést...?

—No te pago para hablar niña —Escupe con voz grave. Sonrío y me tumbo en la cama mirando la grieta en el techo. Sus fuertes manos toman mi cadera y me voltean con fuerza. Mi cara está enterrada en el soporte del colchón pero no me quejo. Al menos ya no tengo que sonreír.

Veinte minutos después me lavo por última vez. Pongo el camisón en mi mochila y de debajo del colchón saco mi vestido marrón. Me cambio y recojo mi cabello antes de tomar los sesterces de la mesa. Técnicamente me quedan dos horas de servicio pero las últimas diez han sido más cansadas de lo usual y ya estoy cansada. La chica que renta el cuarto las otras doce horas del día aún no ha llegado obviamente, pero no quiero dejárselo hecho un asco, así que volteo el colchón y recojo las flores que han caído al suelo antes de salir.

El pasillo del burdel está igual de oscuro que mi celda. Dicen que solía ser una prisión hace muchísimos años, antes de los Días Oscuros, antes incluso que los distritos. Antes de Panem. Ahora la mitad está en ruinas y la otra mitad casi inhabitable, excepto por la pequeña ala que sirve como el único burdel del Distrito Ocho. Por sus luces rojas, lo llamamos Rojo. Las puertas pegadas a la pared están cerradas, pero sé que detrás de ellas hay una mujer y uno que otro hombre, la mayoría jóvenes y todos lo suficientemente desesperados para pasar ahí horas y horas cada día. La Tesela no sirve para mucho. Paso hombres y mujeres en el pasillo. Los hombres miran hacia otro lado, escondiendo sus caras como si fuera a correr con sus mujeres a delatarlos. Las mujeres me saludan con un asentimiento de cabeza, algunas que me conocen incluso sonríen un poco. Nadie habla, hablar es barato. Nadie viene al Rojo a hablar. Bueno, a excepción de Tanni. Recordándolo, aviento las flores en un bote de basura antes de llegar a la oficina.

Hago una pausa en la puerta, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y me paso la mano por el cabello. No estoy nerviosa en realidad. Aún así me lo pienso antes de tocar.

—Pase —Dice la mujer dentro.

Cora Shutter no levanta la vista cuando entro. Está en su escritorio, concentrada en la computadora frente a ella. Espero pacientemente, sé lo suficiente como para no aclararme la garganta o interrumpirla de cualquier modo. Cuando al fin me mira, siento que mis manos son tan grandes como platos y mi cuerpo tan delicado como un roble. Estoy segura que Cora Shutter tiene ese efecto en casi todas las personas. La he visto cientos de veces y aún así encuentro imposible no asombrarme ante su imposible belleza. Su cabello es negro y suave, sus labios gruesos y lujuriosos, su cuerpo es un ejemplar de femineidad. No tiene una sola arruga en la cara. Es difícil creer que Cora está entrando en los cincuentas. Me pregunto, como muchos, si Cora ha usado cirugía del Capitolio para mantener su belleza tan sobrenatural. Si alguien tiene el dinero para hacerlo, es ella. No que alguien jamás haya hablado de ello cerca de la Campeona del primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. No es famosa sólo por ser bonita.

—Srita. Roos —Dice en su voz profunda, sigue escribiendo.

—Rheys —La corrijo. Cora no parece haberme oído.

—Aún te quedan un par de horas en tu turno —Replica con una ceja ligeramente levantada.

—Ha sido un largo día. Estoy por demás cansada.

—Bueno, que no se diga que fuerzo a una chica a trabajar. Es tu decisión niña. Procede, por favor.

Dejo todas las monedas en su mesa. Los cuenta con sus perfectas manos manicuradas.

—La renta del cuarto, utilidades, y mi cuota. —Aparta una gran cantidad —Aquí tienes. —Y me devuelve una pequeña suma.

Miro las monedas, intentando tragar el nudo en mi garganta. No es suficiente. Kerry necesita zapatos y Pa su café y todos necesitamos comer.

Cora me dedica una de sus miradas, ésas que me hacen jurar que sabe lo que estoy pensando.

—Aún te quedan dos horas. Estoy segura que serán dos o tres clientes más.

Asiento y le dedico una sonrisa, la misma que reservo para Tanni.

—Gracias Srita. Shutter.

—Asegúrate de pasar por aquí antes de irte. —Agrega antes de voltearse a su trabajo, claramente despachándome.

Salgo de la oficina cerrando tras de mí. Al fin logro tragarme el nudo, y en lugar de ir a la derecha, a Ciudad Ceniza, voy a la izquierda, de regreso a mi celda. De regreso al río.

* * *

Feliz Halloween y Día de muertos personas ilustres de fanfiction.

Aquí está el segundo proyecto de traducción que he discutido con el autor orignal **Oisin55** , dado que _Blight Gavin_ está apunto de comenzar con sus Juegos en el _Elfo y el Leñador_ , (Comercial patrocinado por mí ¡Vayan a leérlo! xD) me pareció el momento oportuno de introducir la historia de otra campeona que se vio obligada a entrar al tercer Vasallaje: Cecelia.

El nombre original de esta historia es **Fall Into the River** y pueden encontrar tanto al maravilloso autor como la historia en mis favoritos.

Sin más que decir espero que disfruten mucho y como siempre bienvenidos los Reviews. Un beso enorme.

H


	2. Chapter 2

Cecelia:

Dos horas después salgoa las calles de Ciudad Ceniza, poniendo una tela que hace las veces de bufanda sobre mis hombros. Llovió mientras estaba en el Rojo, algo que pasa casi todos los días en el Distrito Ocho y las calles son ríos de lodo que se pegan en las suelas de mis zapatos mientras chapoteo por el desastroso camino. Las viviendas se extienden a ambos lados, grises y de aspecto triste en la penumbra. Puedo escuchar los crujidos y siseos de los molinos textiles detrás de mi mientras sueltan humo y cenizas, lo que le da a Ciudad Ceniza su nombre.

Las calles están casi vacías, el turno de la noche en los molinos ha empezado hace una hora. Aún así pongo la tela sobre mi boca en caso de que alguien que conozca pase por ahí. He mantenido mi profesión un secreto para mi familia por meses y no es por mi falta de precaución. A veces me sorprende cómo es que nadie le ha dicho a mi padre que su hija es una de las prostitutas de Cora, pero los hombres que veo rara vez son de Ciudad Ceniza, y los que logran venir después de ahorrar cuidadosamente sus sesterces no son del tipo con el que Pa y Spindella se asociarían.

Un año ha pasado desde aquél primer día cuando me desvié del camino a la escuela y terminé en la oficina de Cora, temblando y a penas pudiendo hablar. Fue cuando Kerry tuvo un resfriado resistente y no teníamos dinero para comprarle jarabe. Pa trabajó un turno extra por semanas e incluso Della accedió a bordar cuentas en las noches, aunque se notaba por sus labios apretados que odiaba cada segundo de aquello. Pero no fue suficiente, nunca era suficiente y de algún modo siempre supe que terminaría en el Rojo, pero no pensé que fuera a los catorce. Cora a penas me miró la primera vez, sólo me pasó un contrato para firmar, detallando la renta de mi pequeño cuarto, las utilidades, su cuota y después de confirmar que no estaba echada a perder me envió afuera. Un par de mujeres me cepillaron el cabello la primera vez, una de ellas lloró todo el rato. Cuando le pregunté qué le sucedía todo lo que pudo decir es que yo era hermosa, tan hermosa. No entendía por qué éso la hacía llorar.

Ahora lo entiendo.

Todos los días en el Distrito Ocho parecen ser iguales, y se confunden unos con otros si no llevas cuidadosamente la cuenta de los días. Pero yo sé que ha pasado un año porque después de aquel primer día, cuando corrí a la farmacia con quince preciosos sesterces presionados en mis sucias manos, corrí frente a la plaza central y mantuve la cabeza baja mientras los Agentes de Paz paseaban de aquí para allá vigilando la construcción del escenario para la Cosecha de los Juegos del Hambre la semana siguiente. Es la misma escena que me espera cuando llego a la plaza ahora, sólo que esta vez el escenario ya está listo y grandes estandartes cuelgan de las tiendas y edificios oficiales, pero sobretodo del Palacio de Justicia lo que contrasta tremendamente con el gris de los edificios. La Cosecha es mañana y todo debe estar perfecto. No puedo evitar mirar el escudo de Panem flotando en el aire desde todas las direcciones. De pronto hace más frío y no por el viento. Me arrebujo un poco más en mi saco.

Un par de Agentes de Paz me miran y uno de ellos entrecierra los ojos al ver que estoy cubriendo mi cara. De inmediato bajo la bufanda y se relaja de inmediato al reconocerme. Es un cliente, sabe de dónde he venido. Pero antes de poder cubrirme de nuevo un grito hace eco en la plaza, llamándome por mi nombre. Contraigo mi cara cuando una figura viene corriendo hacia mi ignorando al Agente mientras me sonríe. Dos niños más corren tras ella pero antes de poder identificarlos ya me ha tomado de la cintura fuertemente y su cortina de cabello castaño descansa en mi hombro.

—¡Cecelia! ¡Qué bueno es verte, hace tanto tiempo ya! ¡Te he extrañado!

—Hola Crinoline —digo devolviendo la sonrisa.

Crin no me suelta hasta que los otros se le unen. Los reconozco como habitantes de Ciudad Ceniza pero sólo recuerdo el nombre de una de ellas. Dolla se parece a su prima en todo excepto la sonrisa permanente. Ella sonríe de lado y asiente con la cabeza a modo de saludo, después deja que la sonrisa se le resbale de la cara y adopta una actitud taciturna. He visto a la otra niña por ahí pero nunca he escuchado su nombre. Es robusta y seria, me da otro asentimiento de cabeza y me ignora en favor de mirar mal al Agente que sigue viéndonos.

—¿Dónde has estado? —continúa Crin—. No te he visto en la escuela en toda la semana. ¡En serio te extraño!

Resisto la urgencia de suspirar. No he ido a la escuela en todo el año, uno pensaría que Crin se haría a la idea de que no me voy a sentar con ella en los talleres o en la clase de la Gloriosa Historia de Panem pero si ella es una de las personas más alegres que conozco, también es de las más perdidas.

—He estado trabajando Crin. Quizás cuando las cosas mejoren vuelva y podremos estudiar juntas.

—¡Oh es verdad, trabajas en el Claro ahora! ¿Es todo ahí tan limpio y hermoso? ¿La gente de verdad come naranjas y limones todos los días?

—¿Podemos movernos de aquí? —pregunta Dolla y se lo agradezco porque si hay una cosa de la que no quiero hablar es del Claro—. Este lugar me da no sé qué. Tenemos que estar aquí mañana, no quiero tener que verlo también hoy.

Ella camina delante de todas al salir de la plaza, aún taciturna. Crin rueda los ojos pero la sigue, sin duda olvidando que la mejor amiga de Dolla fue cosechada siete años atrás durante el segundo Vasallaje y tiene bastantes razones para temer el escenario.

Camino detrás de la chica robusta mientras Crin sigue parloteando delante de nosotras. La miro por un momento, es un par de años más vieja que yo, diecisiete o dieciocho. Esta es probablemente su última cosecha. Siente mis ojos en su nuca y me mira, yo volteo la cara justo a tiempo para ver a Crin mirándome.

—¿Estás nerviosa Celia? Todos con los que he hablado lo están excepto los niños del Claro porque sus nombres sólo están un par de veces. Pero yo estoy tan nerviosa. ¿Lo estás tú Celia?

—No —digo y me doy cuenta que en realidad no lo estoy.

—¿De verdad? —los ojos de Crin son enormes y me mira como si fuera lo más bello que jamás haya visto— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan valiente Celia? ¡Eso es fantástico!

—Fantástico es su palabra de la semana. No le respondas o jamás se callará —murmura la chica robusta sacándome una risotada.

—Hay mil ciento noventa y cuatro chicas elegibles en el Distrito Ocho. Tengo veinte papeles en la lotería, ya sabes lo que dicen. La suerte está a mi favor.

Crin se lanza a abrazarme una vez más y Dolla chasquea la lengua con impaciencia.

—¡Eres tan fantástica Celia! Te veré mañana, promesa.

—Siempre y cuando no la veas en el escenario —suelta la chica a mi derecha y Crin le saca la lengua y se marcha.

—Es sólo su segunda Cosecha —digo—. El miedo no ha tenido tiempo de resbalarse de ella.

La chica me mira mientras seguimos caminando y me descoloca lo vacíos que parecen sus ojos por un momento.

—¿En verdad no tienes miedo de la Cosecha?

—No —replico—. Bueno, casi no. Tengo miedo de que la varicela regrese y me lleve como se llevó a mi madre. Tengo miedo que mi pequeña hermana atraiga la atención de algún Agente de Paz. Tengo miedo de que mi madrastra vuelva loco a mi padre con sus constantes quejas. Tengo miedo de que vuelvan los Días Oscuros. Hay cosas que puedo cambiar y cosas que no. Sobretodo tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme a diario.

Aprieto la bufanda a mi cuello porque la mirada que me dedica la chica me hace sospechar que he revelado más de lo que debería.

—Crin y yo no tenemos mucho en común pero estoy con ella en ésto. Desearía tener tu seguridad.

—¿Cuántos papeles tienes? —pregunto con suavidad.

—Sesenta y seis —mis ojos se abren sorprendidos a pesar de mi misma.

—¿Tomas tesela para ti y otros nueve? —ella asiente y noto cómo su mandíbula se tensa. Intento cubrir la incomodidad del momento—. En realidad no son tantos, comparados con otras personas que conozco. Las probabilidades siguen contigo, no tienes que temer.

Me mira a los ojos, directo a los ojos esta vez.

—Siempre tengo miedo Cecelia.

El momento se rompe cuando mira hacia delante y le grita a Crin que no se aleje tanto.

—¿Eres su amiga o su niñera? —pregunto riéndome y ella sonríe por primera vez.

—Más la segunda que la primera. La cuido a ella y amis hermanos después de la escuela mientras su madre toma otro medio turno. Nos paga zurciendo nuestra ropa. Mi madre lo haría pero fue bordadora por cuarenta años y su vista no es lo que solía ser.

No puedo evitar notar la dureza de su voz y no decimos nada más hasta doblar la esquina y llegar a otra calle de viviendas. Crin, Dolla y la chica se detienen en una de ellas. Dolla me desea buenas noches, Crin se despide con otra ola de risas y abrazos y la chica me dedica un movimiento de cabeza antes de meterlas a la casa.

—Buena suerte —le digo mientras desaparecen dentro y a pesar de que no voltea me gusta pensar que ella sabe que lo digo por ella más que por las demás. Aún creo que la suerte está a su favor, pero todos piensan lo mismo hasta que se encuentran caminando al escenario. Me encuentro de pronto enviándole una plegaria al cielo para que su nombre no sea elegido mañana.

—¡Quítate las botas niña! —saluda mi madrastra cuando entro a la pequeña casa. Aprieto los labios y desato mis botas, con cuidado de no salpicar lodo en el piso que Della mantiene impecable. Es una obsesiva en cuanto a limpieza se refiere, quiere mantener el lugar sin una mancha de polvo o suciedad, lo cual es imposible en el basurero del Distrito Ocho. A veces pienso que sigue atrapada en los primeros quince años de su vida cuando vivió en la pequeña área "bien" del Distrito a la que llamamos el Claro, ya que los gases de las fábricas que tiñen el resto del Distrito de gris no llegan ahí. Su padre cometió alguna ofensa contra alguien con poder y Della tuvo que mudarse a Ciudad Ceniza con su familia.

La mirada que me da ahora es una de las que reserva para todos aquí, como si aún tuviera un nombre de peso en este lugar.

—Llegas tarde. Comimos sin ti, tu parte está en la mesa. Está fría.

Me siento en la pequeña mesita y engullo el plato de sopa de frijoles con el cuarto de pan hecho de la tesela que tomo. No me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba y la escasa cena se acaba antes de que pueda importarme que esté fría y que mi madrastra no se puede molestar en calentarla. No me mira mientras barre el suelo por octava vez en el día estoy segura.

—¿Por qué la Sra. Murrack insiste en tenerte ahí metida hasta tarde? ¿No estás haciendo el trabajo bien? Lo último que necesito es que se quejen de ti en el Claro y comprometas mi trabajo.

Suspiro con fuerza dejando que el nudo de ira en mi estómago se deshaga.

—Tuve más trabajo en la escuela de lo previsto, como la Cosecha es mañana y tenemos el día nos han dejado el doble. La Sra. Murrack me dio permiso de quedarme hasta terminar, creo que le gusta que me quede para prepararle su té de la tarde.

—Bueno, sólo recuerda por qué trabajas. Es la familia lo que importa —resopla Spindella—. Una chica como tú no va a hacer nada que requiera trabajo escolar y los libros no ponen comida en la mesa.

Alejo el plato vacío de mi y aviento los sesterces de mi bolsa en la mesa.

—Ahí tienes. Asegúrate de que Kerry tenga zapatos nuevos y Pa su café antes de gastar todo lo demás. ¿Dónde está Pa?

—Dormido —dice Della y me dirijo a la parte de atrás de la casa— ¡He dicho que duerme! ¡No vayas a despertarlo niña!

La ignoro por completo. Da está acostado en el colchón en la pequeña habitación que comparte con Della. Aún trabaja turno y medio. Mi hermano mayor embarazó a una tipa unos años antes y dejó al bebé en nuestra puerta para desaparecer en el Claro de nuevo. Pa le ha estado ayudando a Carl y a su novia a recuperarse y pagar sus deudas. El trabajo lo cansa demasiado pero adora a su nieto y no ha escuchado una sola palabra de lo que dice Spindella sobre ocuparse de su propia casa.

—¡Pa! —exclamo al abrazarle.

Se voltea y parpadea un par de veces.

—Hola angelito. Te he extrañado.

Me da un beso y yo lo abrazo aún más, puedo sentir su respiración en mi oído. Mi Pa aún es guapo, con el cabello negro y la sonrisa franca que Carl y yo heredamos. Él es mi recuerdo más antiguo, la roca en mi espalda. Y es el único hombre que dejo que me abrace por voluntad propia.

—¿Cómo te fue con la Sra. Murrack? ¿Qué hay de nuevo en el Claro?

Sonrío y comienzo a contarle los chismes que he inventado en mi cabeza durante la caminata de regreso del Rojo. No falta mucho para que sienta un peso en mis piernas y miro a Kerry sonriéndome con la ferocidad que sólo logra una niña de siete años.

—¡Te he extrañado Celia! —grita ella y cuando lo dice mi corazón se derrite mil veces más que cuando lo dice Crin—. Ma dice que debo ir a dormir pero quería estar despierta para verte aunque mañana es un día especial y el trabajo de Pa está cerrado y puedo verlos todo el día.

Mi media hermana me contagia con su sonrisa y Pa se ríe también. Su risa se convierte en un ataque de tos que hace eco en las paredes de la casa. Sobo su pecho hasta que pasa y le doy otro beso. Pa siempre tose, es una especie de resfriado que nunca se acaba de ir. El polvo y suciedad de los molinos lo vuelven más grave justo cuando parece a punto de desaparecer.

—Iré por un poco de café —digo, pero pone su mano en mi hombro y me sostiene en mi lugar.

—Della traerá un poco —dice y tiene razón. Ella aparece en unos minutos con una taza en sus manos. Se la pasa a Pa sin verle directamente. Aprieta los labios al mirar a su esposo, hija e hijastra apretados en el colchón antes de concentrar su enojo en mi.

—Asegúrate de levantarte temprano mañana, tienes que llenar la bañera antes de que me vaya. Lavé y planché tu ropa para la Cosecha y limpié tus zapatos así que no los ensucies. Soy la sirvienta de los Wexford no la tuya. Kerry a la cama.

—Ma —protesta Kerry haciendo un puchero—. Quiero oír las historias.

—¡Kerry ahora!

—Della, creo que puede quedarse un momento —dice Pa tomando otro sorbo de café.

Della le dedica una mirada feroz y después a mí, como si fuera mi culpa que no se saliera con la suyas.

—Bien, pero en silencio. Algunos de nosotros sí tenemos trabajo en la mañana.

Se marcha antes de que pueda decir algo que no debería sobre lo difícil que debe ser su trabajo de sirvienta para las familias ricas. Pero agradezco que se vaya. No quiero hablar del Claro con ella porque tiene la impresión de que trabajo a unas cuadras de ella y sabría que nada de lo que digo es verdad. Solía preocuparme que notara que nunca nos vemos a pesar de trabajar tan cerca pero mi madrastra es tan estúpida que nunca ha cuestionado mis mentiras mientras siga poniendo dinero contante y sonante en la mesa.

Me acuesto de nuevo, la cabeza en el pecho de mi padre, Kerry en mis rodillas y comienzo a hablar. Por el resto de la noche, esto es mucho mejor de lo que caer al río será nunca. Esto es mi hogar. Y Della puede ser la espina en mi dedo pero al menos mantiene el lugar limpio. Pequeñas bendiciones.


	3. Chapter 3

Cora:

Una vez más la chica de renovación que ha enviado el Capitolio es una incompetente total. Tengo mis dudas de que siquiera sepa lo que "Belleza base cero" significa, mucho menos cómo hacer que una mujer se vea decente en televisión nacional. Habla hasta por los codos mientras aplica mi maquillaje. Sobre los Juegos, modas, comida y cientos de nombres de gente inconsecuente. Si sus manos trabajasen tan rápido como su boca habría salido de aquí hace una hora.

—Déjalo —le espeto a Casilla... ¿Camilla? quien busca el esmalte de uñas por quinta vez—. Las cámaras estarán concentradas en los tributos no en mis uñas. Sólo trae un par de zapatos de allá arriba con tacones que no califiquen como peligro mortal y sal de mi vista.

La chica dice algo ininteligible que ignoro antes de alejarse. Hago unos pocos ajustes a mi maquillaje en el espejo antes de que vuelva con un par de tacones plateados. Supongo que debería agradecerle. Los tacones sólo tienen cinco pulgadas en lugar de las ocho que están de moda en el Capitolio. Las tomo y me las pongo rápidamente para escapar del cuarto.

Es un día extrañamente soleado en el Distrito Ocho y la luz baila en la fuente a mitad de la Villa de los Vencedores, lo que hace parecer al lugar bastante bonito. Es una pena que nadie más esté aquí para apreciarlo. Diez de las doce casas están vacías, como lo han estado por cincuenta y siete años. La única ocupada es la que está frente a la mía que ha estado habitada por más de cuatro décadas, pero está igual de silenciosa que las demás. Woof parece haberse ido hace mucho al centro de la ciudad. La preparación es mucho más fácil para los hombres. Casi todo lo es.

Un coche negro me espera afuera. El chofer es claramente un hombre del distrito, que murmura mi nombre al abrir la puerta. Es más viejo que yo, y como la mayoría de las personas de su edad en el Distrito no puede mirarme a los ojos. Alejo el pensamiento de mi mente. Ya no importa.

Las calles están desiertas por supuesto, incluso el Rojo está callado y abandonado. El ruido de la multitud crece mientras llegamos a la plaza de Ciudad Ceniza donde la Cosecha se lleva a cabo cada año. Unos pocos tardíos se apresuran por las calles, sabiendo que es el único evento al que no pueden permitirse llegar tarde. Llegamos a las calles aledañas, donde los que no caben en el centro se juntan para ver la Cosecha en las pantallas masivas que han puesto de la noche a la mañana los técnicos del Capitolio. Dejo el coche aquí para caminar el resto del camino, lo cual es fácil a pesar de la multitud. Los que me miran se apartan rápidamente para dejarme pasar. Los pocos que me miran a la cara son demasiado jóvenes para recordar el primer Vasallaje.

Consigo subir al escenario antes de que el reloj de las 11:30. Hay una fila de sillas para los oficiales del distrito, Capitolenses de visita y los campeones. Saco un pequeño espejo de maquillaje y lo uso de pretexto el acomodar mi labial para escudriñar la plaza. No sé para qué me molesto, es la misma vista de siempre, la misma que he visto por treinta y un veces. Casi todas las veinte mil personas del distrito están apretadas como ganado. Los elegibles para la cosecha son puestos en zonas de acuerdo a su edad, se ven tanto como ovejas que de pronto me siento en el Distrito Diez. La mayoría de ellos tienen el cabello negro, y todos llevan ropas limpias y zapatos lustrosos que los hace ver más malnutridos que nunca, comparados con el vestido rojo que llevo y el inmaculado traje azul del alcalde. Y nosotros no somos nada comparados con la gente del Capitolio que ha venido. Hablando de ellos...

—¡Cora Shutter! Casi pensé que no llegarías.

Una mujer de edad indeterminada y posible daltonismo da tumbos hacia mí. Suspiro al levantarme a saludar a nuestra escolta. A pesar de mis tacones es casi una cabeza más alta que yo, sin incluír la monstruosidad posada sobre sus rizos púrpuras que tiene la audacia de llamar sombrero. Éste y la cofia van en conjunto con su lapiz labial morado y su vestido color ciruela. No estoy segura de qué es lo más shockeante, que se ha colorado al rededor de los ojos morados y da la impresión de que un mapache se puso cariñoso con un frasco de mermelada de uva o que pensó que los zapatos naranja brillante debían estar en el mismo distrito que su vestido, ya no digamos el mismo cuerpo.

Normalmente me contento con dejar de lado las francas observaciones sobre el vestuario del Capitolio a un amigo mío, pero es inusualmente difícil para mi mantener la sonrisa y la civilidad cerca de Agrippina Flutter.

—Si, no sabía si llegarías a tiempo pero me dije a mí misma, seguro que Cora no olvidaría lo importante de este día. Seguramente Cora sabría de todas las personas cuánta falta le hará a su tributo y lo importante que es darle la mejor impresión a todos en casa del equipo de éste año. ¡Cora no soñaría con llegar tarde cuando sabe que el año treinta y dos es el de la suerte!

—Y tenías razón Agrippina —digo, levemente sorprendida de que las garras hayan salido tan rápido este año—. Me alegra añadir "puntual" a la lista de cosas que me describen, junto con hermosa, elegante, ingeniosa, culta y mortal. Hablando de primeras impresiones, el nuevo look es simplemente... sobrecogedor. ¿De dónde sacaste un traje tan divino? Parece Cassius Grey.

La cara de Agrippina se tuerce ante la sugerencia de que ella se fuera a parar en una boutique de segunda como Cassius Grey.

—Es Aurelia de hecho —sisea a través de una sonrisa—. También los zapatos. Tu vestido es maravilloso como siempre Cora. No reconozco el trabajo, así que debe ser hecho aquí en tu hermoso distrito. ¿Hay una nueva tienda en el Claro?

—¡Oh cielos no! —exclamo con una sonrisita musical—. Es Madame Lucia. Única pieza.

Agrippina entrecierra los ojos y sé que he ganado esta ronda.

—Parece que el alcalde va a empezar. Te veré en el tren con los afortunados tributos de éste año, señorita Slutter.

No estoy segura de haber podido detener el gruñido que nació en mi garganta. Me siento en mi silla y cruzo mis brazos, sabiendo que parezco una adolescente enfurruñada más de lo que debería una mujer de mi edad y estatus, pero decido que no me importa.

—No deberías antagonizarla tanto Cora.

Volteo a ver al hombre sentado a mi lado y mi rostro se suaviza. El otro Vencedor del Distrito Ocho, Woff, me mira con esos funestos ojos que siempre me dan la impresión de mirar a uno de esos basset hounds que el escolta del Distrito Cinco tanto adora. Ahora me está viendo con esa mirada que tiene, sin expresión excepto por la ligera desaprobación y diversión en sus ojos.

—Agrippina puede ser demasiado Capitolense pero tiene conexiones en la ciudad. Conexiones que nuestros tributos necesitarán si llegan lo suficientemente lejos este año. Así que intenta no enojarla más de lo debido.

—Es uno de los pocos placeres que tengo en esta vida —murmuro descruzando los brazos y dedicándole una sonrisa—. He soportado a Agrippina Flutter por casi veinte años. Las alusiones a su mal gusto y estatus son las únicas cosas que me detienen de arrancarle los miembros, así que dame unas pocas libertades.

—A veces pienso que nunca dejaste la arena —dice Woof y mira al frente.

La campana del reloj me libra de tener que contestar. La multitud se calla de inmediato, la tensión se eleva en el aire como una onda de calor hasta que caso puedo probar el miedo en él. El alcalde se levanta, le da la bienvenida a la gente y a los visitantes del Capitolio, entonces empieza a leer el Tratado de Traición en cortas y claras entonaciones. Es nuevo, este es su tercer año como alcalde así que aún tiene la impresión de que debe de leer el Tratado de una forma que la gente le ponga atención. Miro a mi derecha y veo que Woof ya ha cerrado los ojos.

Las personas en la explanada le prestan la misma atención al alcalde, es decir poca o ninguna. Casi todos miran hacia la zona donde están los elegibles, buscando a sus hijos, hermanos y amigos. Sólo para aquellos para quienes la Cosecha es un asunto de vida o muerte están concentrados en el escenario, pero no en el hombre leyendo el tratado, sino en las dos bolas de cristal que llevan dentro miles de pequeños papelitos.

Es tan parecida a mi propia cosecha y a la vez tan diferente. Había más estandartes, más gente y más espectáculo para el primer Vasallaje. Y las urnas no estaban llenas de papeles, tan sólo había uno en cada una, con el nombre de quien había sido seleccionado por el Distrito en el que estoy sentada ahora. Un niño y una niña que fueron a los Juegos no porque una mujer en un vestido de colores obscenos sacara su nombre por suerte, sino porque cada hombre y cada mujer se sentaron por tres meses a determinar qué vida dolería menos perder, conversando y conspirando para mandar a quien sea menos a sus propios hijos. Un niño y una niña cuyas muertes no significaran nada, que no importaran. Incluso traerían un regusto de venganza.

Pero la niña volvió.

Muerdo mi labio, enterrando a la adolescente de diecisiete años que quedó paralizada de terror en mi mente. Ella se ha ido. Tan muerta como los treinta y un tributos que ha enseñado desde entonces. Afortunadamente el alcalde termina su discurso y presenta a Agrippina. Puedo sentir como Woof vuelve de entre los sueños para poner atención. Me obligo a hacer lo mismo mientras Agrippina toma el micrófono, sonriendo y saludando como una de las vulgares modelos en un desfile del Capitolio.

—!Bienvenidos, bienvenidos todos y cada uno al inicio de los cincuentaysieteavos Juegos del Hambre! Felices Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte esté siempre a su favor. Es tan hermoso estar de vuelta en el Distrito Ocho y ver a todos mis amigos aquí y allá —le manda besos a la multitud y puedo sentir el vómito surgiendo en mi garganta—. Y una bienvenida especial a todos los jóvenes elegibles. ¡Todos parecen estar tan emocionados, tan tensos! Es un día importante para todos sin duda. ¿Quién de ustedes se convertirá en nuestro valiente tributo este año? ¿Podrías ser tú? —apunta a una chica en la fila de los de dieciocho que casi se desmaya— ¿O tu? —El chico al que apunta esta vez tiene una reacción similar —. ¡Es tiempo de saberlo! ¡Redobles por favor! Crucemos los dedos.

Siento una ola de profundo disgusto mientras Agrippina camina hacia las urnas. Mientras que es cierto que la mayoría de las personas del Capitolio están seguras que somos casi sobrehumanos, Agrippina se esfuerza en traer con ella otro nivel de humillación al evento. La mayoría de las vacas Capitolenses no comprende que no disfrutamos los Juegos tanto como ellos, pero nuestra escolta me ha convencido hace mucho que sabe perfectamente lo que hace y lo disfruta inmensamente.

—Cambiemos las cosas hoy y escojamos a los chicos primero.

Woof se endereza en su asiento. Mira a la audiencia, sin duda alguna esperando a alguien que pase del Baño de Sangre, algo que no ha pasado con el tributo masculino del Ocho en quince años.

—¡Loomer Twall!

La audiencia queda en silencio. Ni un sólo sonido. El nombre queda en el aire por un momento y entonces la mitad del distrito deja salir un gemido de estupefacción que rompe con el ambiente. Después el primer grito angustiado, seguido del segundo, que es cuando los familiares se dan cuenta que uno de los suyos tiene un pie en el ataúd.

Hay un poco de confusión en el escenario porque el muchacho no aparece. Agrippina repite su nombre, instándole a que suba al escenario. Los Agentes de Paz consultan la tabla de niños elegibles buscándolo y se abren paso hacia la sección de los de dieciséis. Me espero que saquen a un niño llorón, sin duda de Ciudad Ceniza, gritándole a su madre y forzando a los Agentes a arrastrarlo al escenario, eliminando así cualquier patrocinador posible. Pero cuando dos hombres en uniforme llevan al niño con una gentileza poco característica mi corazón se hunde aún más. La razón de la inconformidad de la gente es inmediatamente visible. El chico sonríe y aplaude y cuando uno de los Agentes le dice algo, él repite las últimas palabras con una risotada. Es un chico simple, eso es obvio y es aún más obvio que no volverá al Distrito Ocho de ninguna otra forma más que en una caja de madera.

—Lo lamento —le digo a Woof, quien tiene la cara de piedra. Él asiente secamente, su mano apretando la silla como si fuera el cuello de un Profesional.

No puedo siquiera mirar al niño mientras sube al escenario y me encuentro pidiendo que Agrippina le muestre algo de sensibilidad por una vez en su vida. Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto.

—¡Hola guapo! Debes estar muy emocionado. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Loomer y tengo... diez y... seis. ¡Y voy a ver los edificios bonitos y a comer naranjas todos los días porque gané el juego!

—Bueno, no has ganado los Juegos todavía pero seguro habrá muchas naranjas y otras cosas para comer y tantos edificios bonitos que ver. Te gustará mucho mi casa Loomer, incluso si sólo estarás ahí por un corto tiempo. Ahora ve y párate junto a Woof. ¡Qué buen chico!

Woof ya se ha parado. Pone sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y le dice algo que lo hace sonreír y aplaudir una vez más.

—¡Demosle un caluroso aplauso a nuestro suertudo muchacho, Loomer Twall!

Me pregunto cómo incluso la terrible mujer en el micrófono espera que le aplaudamos a la última persona en el distrito que merece este destino. Pero la multitud sabe lo que debe hacer y obtiene sus aplausos. El sonido hace que Loomer se una a ellos y la gente aplaude con él, cada vez más fuerte mientras el distrito le dice adiós al chico simple de la única forma en que pueden.

—Y ahora el momento que todos estábamos esperando. ¡Las mujeres!

La multitud a penas tiene tiempo de calmarse cuando Agrippina llega a la segunda urna y saca un papel desde el fondo de ella.

—¡Felicidades a la señorita... Cecelia Rheys!

—¡NO! —la voz del hombre resuena en la plaza—. ¡No! ¡Celia no! ¡No mi hija, mi hija no, no pueden llevarse a mi hija!

Encuentro al hombre en la plaza, intentando zafarse del agarre de otros dos que le previenen de correr al escenario él mismo. Algunos Agentes llegan a donde está pero sé que no le harán daño. Las reacciones familiares significan altos raitings. Como si leyeran mis pensamientos, dos hombres con cámaras se acercan a enfocar al hombre que lucha y llora. Cuatro hombres lo restringen ahora y una mujer con gesto agrio le susurra al oído, pero no es hasta que una pequeña y claramente malnutrida niña lo toma de la pierna que la levanta y la deja llorar en su hombro.

Intento encontrar a la chica en la plaza y me asombra ver que ya está en el escenario, parada junto a mi mirando a la que claramente es su familia. Mi primer pensamiento es de gratitud, porque ella es más controlada que su padre. No hay lágrimas, ni sacudidas y casi quiero darle la mano y felicitarla igual que Agrippina por ser la primer niña tributo en cinco años que evita la histeria.

Y entonces se voltea y me mira con sus ojos oscuros como el carbón y exhalo un siseo. Es una de mis chicas. La de quince años que tiene más clientes regulares que cualquier otra, incluso las que llevan el doble de años. Cecelia Rheys. Es una de las mejores y de pronto me asalta un sentimiento de enojo porque el Capitolio me la quiere quitar.

—Es un gusto verla de nuevo Señorita Shutter —dice con la reverencia de cabeza que me es tan familiar.

—Cora —le digo, distraída—. Mis tributos me llaman Cora.

La chica baja la cabeza y quiero golpearla. Si no puede encontrar el coraje para llamarme por mi nombre no durará ni un segundo en la arena. Respiro hondo. Será uno de esos años otra vez. El desfile, el entrenamiento, las entrevistas y la planeación. Todo esto para que suenen dos cañones en el Baño de Sangre. O cacen los Profesionales en los primeros días si nos va bien. Es mejor así. Si hay algo que todo el Distrito Ocho tiene en común, desde los Vencedores hasta los más pequeños y sucios niños en Ciudad Ceniza es que nunca nos ilusionábamos de más.

—Tributos, tómense de las manos.

Cecelia se adelanta y toma la mano de Loomer. Él la estrecha y le sonríe y vuelve a aplaudir. Los Agentes los llevan dentro del Palacio de Justicia para decir adiós. La plaza ya casi está vacía, el resto del distrito va a casa a comer algo especial y a celebrar que sus hijos están a salvo otro año.

Camino hacia Woof y pongo mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Yo pago la primera ronda en Samson's

No da otra respuesta más que abrazarme.

* * *

 **Nota del traductor:**

 **He puesto dos capítulos seguidos para compensar por la falta de seguimiento en esta traducción. Pero es que me desmotiva un poco la falta de lectores. Aún así lo dejaré por aquí y continuaré traduciendo por que sé que hay una o dos personitas por ahí leyendo lo cual me hace muy feliz. En fin, espero que pronto seamos más y los reto a dejar un review xD**

 **H**


	4. Chapter 4

Cecelia:

No puedo hacer que mis manos dejen de temblar. Simplemente no puedo. Muerdo mi labio y me concentro en tomar aire profundamente por la nariz. _Inhala, exhala_. Llega un punto en el que saboreo la sangre y sé que me he mordido demasiado fuerte. Tomo mi vestido con las dos manos pero eso sólo hace que mis hombros tiemblen y ahora mi vista se nubla con lágrimas de miedo puro. Ya no entiendo nada de lo que pasa y escucho una voz gritando como un animal torturado. Me doy cuenta que soy yo.

—¡No, no! ¡Basta! ¡NO! ¡BASTA!

Y grito hasta que no tengo más aire en mi pecho, hasta que la voz se me rompe, hasta que colapso en el sillón respirando el olor del polvo y el terciopelo.

Las manos me siguen temblando.

Miro el reloj en la pared. He estado aquí por dos minutos y por siempre. No han pasado ni veinte de mi cosecha y ya he tenido un colapso emocional. ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir la siguiente semana? ¿El desfile, la preparación y el entrenamiento antes de los Juegos? ¡¿Y los Juegos?!

Mis manos tiemblan aún más. ¿Fue ayer que me encontraba caminando por la plaza con Crin y Dolla y la chica de la que no recuerdo el nombre? Les dije que no estaba nerviosa, que la cosecha no me asustaba. Mis palabras parecen tan ridículas que suelto una risotada y estoy segura que suena medio loca.

Cierro los ojos y me digo a mi misma que es hora de recuperar el control, que no me estoy haciendo ningún favor; pero todo desde mis zapatos apretados hasta el sonido de la ventilación amenaza con enviarme a otro episodio de lágrimas histéricas y ya no puedo permitírmelo. No ahora que mi familia está en camino para verme. No dejaré que los últimos recuerdos de su hermana e hija sean de llanto. No lo haré. Aprieto los párpados y hago lo que he hecho todo el último año de mi vida, entro al río.

Floto en la corriente, alejando todo pensamiento y sentimiento, enfocándome en el suave movimiento del agua y el sonido del bosque a mi alrededor. El bote plateado serpentea río abajo y la luz del sol danza entre las velas de seda y las cuerdas perladas. Es una escena que he creado para mí misma tantas veces que se vuelve una realidad alterna, nebulosa y callada. Cuando levanto mi cara al sol casi puedo sentir su calor.

Pero no puedo quedarme, debo volver al Distrito 8. Sin abrir los ojos dejo que el cuarto del Edificio de Justicia vuelva a mí, muy muy despacio. La primera cosa que noto es el aire, huele diferente y se siente diferente. Me toma un momento darme cuenta de que es porque el Edificio de Justicia está en el Claro y que a pesar de mis mentiras de todo el año nunca he estado en ésta área. El smog y suciedad que se impregna en Ciudad Ceniza no es parte de éste lugar y de alguna manera se hace más fácil respirar, todo es más limpio, está más vivo.

Poco a poco abro los ojos. El cuarto que antes no había notado es muy hermoso; las paredes tienen paneles de una madera oscura, sin duda importada del 7. Sé muy poco de los demás distritos, el Capitolio se asegura de que no haya comunicación entre los oprimidos, pero las exportaciones de cada distrito son de lo primero que aprendemos en la escuela. Comienzo un juego en mi cabeza encontrando piezas de otros distritos en el cuarto. El reloj con montura de oro encima de la chimenea es del 1; el mármol de las decoraciones fue extraído en el 2; la fruta en el frutero de plata fue cosechada en el 11; un dispositivo en la pared que regula la temperatura y seguridad del cuarto seguro que es del 3 y el carbón que arde es del 12. Pero el verdadero foco de atención son los tapices, el orgullo del Distrito 8 y lo que están en éste cuarto sin duda fueron hechos por docenas de manos y miles de horas de tejido y bordado. Muestran la historia de Panem, o al menos las partes que sabemos. Comienzo a admirar el que está frente a mi, maravillada de que el bombardeo al Distrito 13 pueda verse tan hermoso y la puerta se abre.

Casi me aviento a los brazos de mi hermano Carl cuando entra. El pecho de mi hermano mayor tiembla y logro contener mis propias lágrimas. El río corre a través de mi y mis ojos permanecen secos.

—Celia —susurra—. Yo no… No puedo… No sé…

—Cállate cara de muto —le digo y se ríe al oír el mote que no he usado con él desde los cinco años. Me abraza y me aparta de él para mirar mi cara con intensidad antes de sentarse conmigo en el sofá.

—¿Twin y Cole? —pregunto, registrando por primera vez que la novia de mi hermano y su hijo no han venido con él.

—Tuvo que llevar a Cole a casa. Estaba gritando y llorando cuando te vio en el escenario y vio a Pa, ya sabes… Twin te desea buena suerte y te manda su amor, por supuesto —asiento con la cabeza y elijo no preguntarme si Cole realmente estaba tan conmocionado o Twin no quería despedir a un tributo. He conocido un par de chicas que fueron a los Juegos, sólo de vista, y el sólo hecho de imaginarme visitándolas antes de que se marcharan era suficiente para hacerme vomitar.

Carl toma mi barbilla y levanta mi cara para mirar mis ojos.

—Puedes ganar Celia. Yo _sé_ que puedes hacerlo.

—Carl… —suspiro. Y me asusto cuando se levanta de un salto y me mira enojado.

—¡No! —grita—. No te vas a rendir. ¡No te puedes rendir! Vas a pelear Celia, puedes hacerlo. Eres muy lista, siempre lo has sido y eres hermosa, al Capitolio le gustan esas cosas. Tienen que amarte. ¡ _Tienes que hacer que te amen_!

—Carl, para por favor —susurro, no porque esté enojado sino porque las emociones en su cara amenazan con hacerme llorar y el río sólo ayuda un poco.

Se arrodilla frente a mi y pone las manos en mis hombros.

—Es por Pa. Yo lo amo, todos lo hacemos, pero lo conozco mejor que muchos. Después de que Ma murió casi no lo cuenta. Se habría perdido de no ser por nosotros. Ahora tiene a Kerry y tiene a Della pero tú eres su bebé. Él no saldrá de esta si no peleas, tiene que verte pelear Cecelia, es por eso que no puedes darte por vencida. No ahora. No aquí.

—Carl… Pa… —cierro los ojos.

—Promételo Celia. —La puerta se abre y dos agentes de paz entran. Carl se levanta y lo toman de los hombros, asistiéndolo en su salida. Voltea la cabeza gritando—. ¡Promételo! ¡Prométemelo Celia!

No puedo alzar la voz, no puedo decir nada hasta un segundo después en el que estoy gritando también.

—¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo! —pero sólo la puerta puede oírme.

La misma puerta que se abre casi de inmediato y ya no puedo contenerme al sentir a Kerry enredándose en mi cintura y a Pa abrazándome por encima, de algún modo todos estamos en el sofá en un abrazo familiar. No puedo parar de llorar y mi padre tampoco, todo su cuerpo se sacude con violencia. No necesito caer al río aquí, Pa y Kerry son mi río, mi refugio. Y aunque hay cosas de las que no me pueden proteger los aprieto fuerte en mis brazos e intento que me den fuerza.

Pa me mira y parece que va a hablar pero niego con la cabeza, no quiero que diga nada, no quiero despedidas ni disculpas ni lamentaciones de oportunidades perdidas. Ahora mismo sólo quiero a mi padre conmigo. Quiero que me abrace como lo ha hecho desde que tengo memoria, esas manos que me mataban a cosquillas y me enseñaron a cocer; esos ojos que me aman.

—Te amo Pa —le digo, y sus temblores se convierten en convulsiones.

—¿Me cuentas una historia Celia? —pregunta Kerry subiéndose a mis piernas con una voz que a penas se corta y me parte el corazón el coraje que intenta mostrar.

—Claro que sí —digo y la abrazo acariciando su cabello—. Había una vez cuatro niños que tenían que escapar de una guerra.

—¿Era una guerra fea? —pregunta con su pequeña voz.

—Muy, muy mala. Pero los cuatro niños eran buenos y valientes y no tenían miedo. Escaparon a una tierra llena de magia y buenas criaturas, donde los animales hablaban y los árboles bailaban.

—¿Pero no bailaban verdad? ¿Los árboles?

—No, porque una bruja malvada mantenía en lugar en un invierno permanente, lleno de frío, hielo y nieve. Pero los cuatro niños eran tan buenos y tan valientes que derrotaron a la reina y llevaron paz al reino, incluso cuando sus amigos murieron nunca se dieron por vencidos. Por eso ganaron.

—¿Y se deshicieron de toda la nieve Celia? —pregunta Kerry mirándome con sus enormes ojos.

—Así es Kerry —mi voz tiembla—. Se deshicieron de la nieve para siempre.*

Pero no hay para siempres y la puerta se abre para revelar otro agente de paz. Kerry grita cuando la apartan de mí y Pa no quiere soltarme, finalmente tengo que gritarle que se llevan a Kerry y que tiene que quedarse con ella. Es lo único que hace que suelte su agarre y quedo en el sofá mirando al frente para no tener que ver la última mirada que me dedica antes de que la puerta se cierre.

Me levanto y limpio mi cara, deseando tener un lavabo como en mi celda en el Rojo. Me detengo de pronto con un nuevo pensamiento. El Rojo. Nunca volveré ahí, podré regresar en una caja de madera, o por algún milagro como Vencedora pero nunca volveré a ese sucio y horrible lugar. Siento deseos de reír y vitorear con mis puños al aire pero el sentimiento choca con el dolor, la pérdida y el enojo. No sé si llorar o sonreír o gritar así que me conformo con limpiarme los mocos con la parte trasera del tapiz del Distrito 13 para ocultar la evidencia.

Es sólo cuando escucho pasos detrás de mi que me doy cuenta que la puerta debió abrirse nuevamente. Toda mi familia ha venido a visitarme, excepto Spindella que sin duda está celebrando el hecho de que nunca ensuciaré sus pisos otra vez. No tengo idea de quién más podría venir y es una sorpresa ver a la chica de ayer, la que cuida a Crin después de la escuela.

—Cecelia Rheys. Lamento que esto te pasara.

Asiento con la cabeza y me siento en el sofá, ella aún lleva su vestido de la cosecha que luce extraño en su figura robusta. Puedo ver que se siente mucho más a gusto en el overol de la fábrica. Su cara sigue llena del hollín de Ciudad Ceniza y combina con su cabello que ha peinado en un severo chongo.

—¿Crinoline y Dolla? —pregunto antes de darme cuenta de lo estúpida que es mi pregunta.

—Fueron a casa con sus familias. Estaban muy alteradas de verte en el escenario, Crin en especial —por primera vez muestra algo parecido a una emoción y una pequeña sonrisa trepa por su cara—. ¿Aún no te asusta la cosecha Cecelia?

—Soy más parecida a ti de lo que crees, siempre estoy asustada —contesto mirándola a los ojos.

—Te ayudaré de cualquier manera que me sea posible —promete sentándose a mi lado.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —no puedo alejar el tono acusador de mi voz—. ¿Por qué estás aquí siquiera? ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

—Eres una representante de mi distrito y de mi casa en los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Por qué no quería ayudarte? —toma mi mano entre las suyas y continúa—. Cecelia Rheys, te juro en este momento que si puedo ayudarte en esta lucha lo haré; ya sea patrocinándote con unas monedas o una entrevista a tu favor y todos los que son como yo haremos lo mismo. Si vuelves como Vencedora estaré contigo, hombro a hombro sin importar lo que haya pasado en la arena. Si vuelves en una caja pelearé hasta mi último aliento por vengar tu muerte.

—¡Cállate, calla! —siseo alarmada—. ¿Crees que es seguro decir esas cosas aquí? ¿En cualquier lugar? ¡Están en todos lados, siempre saben!

—Que lo sepan —dice con un gesto desdeñoso al cuarto—. ¿No crees que han escuchado cosas peores que esa en cincuenta y siete años? Soy una amiga muerta de dolor, no soy responsable de lo que estoy diciendo.

—¡Pero no eres una amiga! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! —entrecierro los ojos—. ¿Vienes a decirle a esto a cada tributo que va a los Juegos?

Me mira con sus ojos verdes, claros como un valle florido, la única parte de ella que podría considerarse hermosa.

—He visitado a cada tributo desde que tengo diez años.

No tengo respuesta para aquello excepto apretar su mano. Finalmente digo algo.

—Dile a mi familia que los amo. Diles que lo siento mucho cuando… cuando caiga.

—Diles tú misma cuando vuelvas a casa —dice ella con la voz dura—. De todos los tributos que he visitado, eres por la que apuesto sin dudarlo. Tienes algo Cecelia Rheys, algo que no puedo describir pero podría ponerte en la silla de los Vencedores. Si juegas el juego.

—Es lo que no tengo lo que importa. No tengo entrenamiento, no vengo del Uno, el Dos o el Cuatro. No puedo usar un hacha como los del 7 o una guadaña como en el 9. ¿Cómo podría siquiera…?

—Seeder Crue. Nolan DeNaro. Haymitch Abernathy. Blight Gavin. Cora Shutter —nombres de campeones pasados salen de su boca como campanadas—. ¿Quién de ellos tenía lo que tú mencionas? ¿Y quiénes de ellos volvieron a casa?

La puerta se abre y ella se levanta antes de que los agentes puedan llevársela.

—¡Espera! —grito antes de que se cierre la puerta—. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Mis amigos me llaman Paylor —dice mirándome una última vez. Me deja pensando en lo injusto que es por fin tener una amiga una semana antes de morir.

No miro cuando la puerta se abre por cuarta vez. Escucho los zapatos en la costosa alfombra, el movimiento de una silla puesta frente a mí. Es sólo cuando la oigo decirme que la mire que levanto mi cabeza y me encuentro con la cara larga y apretada cara de mi madrastra.

—Estás horrible —opina disgustada—. Debes guardar tus lágrimas para el tren, hay cámaras afuera.

Dejo salir un poco de aire en lo que encuentro palabras que parezcan amables.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Della? —toda la civilidad que pude acumular.

—No eres estúpida Cecelia —chasquea de pronto—. No es el momento en que empieces a actuar como una, no hasta que estés cerca de otros tributos, entonces sería prudente esconder tu inteligencia para que piensen que eres otra pobre, asustada e idiota chica del barrio bajo.

—¿Es decir exactamente lo que siempre has pensado de mi Della? —me sorprende que pueda contener el enojo de mi voz.

—No vine para discutir así que puedes bajar el tono ahora mismo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a planear cómo vas a salir de esa arena y volver a casa.

Me recargo en el sofá, segura de que el shock se refleja en toda mi cara.

—No sabía que te importaba tanto.

—Claro que me importas, niña tonta. Puedes ser una criatura temperamental pero tienes quince años y todos hemos pasado por eso. Deja ya la hosquedad y escúchame; eres hermosa, siempre lo has sido. Úsalo.

—¿Es todo? Carl dijo lo mismo —mi labio se curva y cruzo los brazos.

—Seguro que lo hizo, y también estoy segura de que se refería al Capitolio. Yo no, no del todo. Recuerda que algunos de los tributos, los más peligrosos son más hombres que muchachos. Hazlos pensar dos veces antes de matarte y toma la oportunidad, o haz que confíen en ti, que te protejan hasta que puedas acabar con ellos.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que los _seduzca_? —miro a mi madrastra como si fuera la primera vez.

—Por supuesto —afirma sin mirarme a los ojos—. De todas formas ya eres muy buena en eso.

Me toma unos segundos para que la enormidad de aquél comentario me golpee y cuando lo hace es como si una montaña cayera sobre mis hombros. Me levanto y miro a Della.

— _Lo sabías_. Lo has sabido siempre.

—¡Claro que lo sabía! Desde el primer día que entraste al Rojo y Cora me dijo lo que planeabas. ¿Cómo crees que tu padre nunca se enteró? He estado mintiendo tanto como tú. ¿Por qué crees que nunca te topaste con algún sádico? Porque Cora sabía que tendría que lidiar conmigo si alguna vez volvías a casa con una marca en tu cuerpo.

—Lo sabías y aún así dejaste que lo hiciera —la sangre en mis venas se ha vuelto fuego.

—Si te lo hubiera prohibido lo habrías hecho de cualquier manera sólo para provocarme. No lo niegues. Y sabes por qué te dejé hacerlo. Necesitábamos el dinero.

—Oh si, _el dinero_. ¡Siempre se trata del dinero contigo! —gesticulo violentamente mientras camino por el cuarto, mandando un vaso a estrellarse contra la pared. Della no parpadea—. ¿Era Ciudad Ceniza demasiado pobre, sucia y corriente para ti? ¿Tuviste que lavar y fregar y hacer lo que fuera, dejar que otros hicieran lo que fuera por un par de sesterces más? ¿Cuándo ibas a mandar a Kerry al Rojo? ¿O eso es demasiado horrendo para tu _verdadera_ hija?

—No sabes nada Cecelia.

—Sé que eres una viciosa perra sin corazón.

—Tu padre está muriendo —si había una montaña en mis hombros, colapsó. Si había fuego en mis venas, se volvió hielo.

—¿Qué?

—Está muriendo Cecelia y no hay nada que pueda hacer por él. Yo he… lo he intentado todo —su voz se quiebra—. Todas las medicinas que podemos comprar, he intentado mantener todo limpio pero nada ayuda. El el humo de las fábricas que se ha instalado en sus pulmones. No podemos hacer nada.

Quiero llorar, quiero llorar como nunca pero no me quedan lágrimas.

—¿Él lo sabe? —pregunto.

—Por supuesto, pero tu padre es un gran actor. ¿De dónde crees que lo has sacado? Lo ha ocultado de Kerry, de ti, por dos años —me mira con sus ojos de pedernal—. Lamento no haberte podido salvar del Rojo Cecelia pero tuve que dejarte hacerlo. Es el padre de Kerry, es tu padre. Lo amo, como amo a mis hijas, pero no puedo salvarlo y me estoy quedando sin tiempo. Por eso estoy aquí.

—El salario de Vencedor. ¿Podríamos…?

—No lo sé. ¿Pero por qué no intentarlo? —me volteo a verla y ella se levanta y me mira de igual manera.

—Lo haré

—Nunca lo dude. Tu pelea por él en la arena y yo pelearé por ti aquí.

—Trato hecho.

La puerta se abre y entran los agentes de paz. Della me acomoda en cabello.

—Recuerda que eres hermosa —dice antes de salir. Un agente va a escoltarla del brazo pero ella se zafa de inmediato—. No me toques.

Me quedo en el sofá con mis pensamientos. Pa está muriendo. Y tengo que salvarlo.

 _Lo salvaré._

La puerta se abre, esta vez son sólo agentes de paz escoltándome al tren. Tengo la boca seca y los sigo sin decir nada. Caminamos por los pasillos del Edificio de Justicia en silencio hasta que llegamos a las grandes puertas de hierro que llevan a la estación y a una horda de reporteros intentando llegar a nosotros.

—¡Esperen, esperen! —las puertas se están abriendo pero alguien corre por el corredor moviendo la mano derecha y sosteniendo su peluca con la izquierda. Los agentes de paz le cierran el paso hacia mi pero se mueven al ver que es una capitolina.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta el hombre que parece estar a cargo mientras ella toma aire.

—Soy Glouda, me enviaron para preparar a la Srta. Shutter este año. Ella me envió. —Sin decir nada más desvela su kit de maquillaje que mide lo que mi brazo y a penas si puedo parpadear cuando ella ya ha pasado un par de brochas con polvos sobre mi rostro. Estornudo un poco y me mira con desaprobación antes de pasarme un lápiz negro por los ojos—. La Srta. Shutter dijo que bajo ninguna circunstancia debías dejar este lugar con los ojos rojos. No es mucho pero al menos te ves marginalmente decente.

—No soy decente —le digo alejándome de ella—. _Soy hermosa_ —y salgo a través de las puertas de hierro hacia la luz.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

*Es una aparición de Narnia y una metáfora sobre acabar con la nieve para siempre, ya que en inglés nieve es Snow. (Get rid of the Snow forever).


	5. Chapter 5

Cora:

El vestido rojo acaba arrugado en el suelo mientras recorro mi cabello con las manos bajo el agua caliente de la ducha. Una ducha caliente. Una actividad mundana o un lujo inimaginable dependiendo de dónde hayas nacido. Y por más que me apene decirlo, y no lo admito nunca en voz alta ni siquiera para mí misma, hay veces en que casi agradezco que mi nombre fuera el escogido para ir a la urna. Incluso después de treinta y dos años recuerdo lo que fue crecer en extrema pobreza, lo que era creer que un estómago lleno era un sueño imposible y una ducha una fantasía distante. Siempre que pienso en que me he puesto demasiado cómoda, cuando los excesos e indulgencias del Capitolio se convierten en mi segunda naturaleza la ducha es la que me devuelve a la realidad, la que me recuerda exactamente quién soy y de dónde vengo.

Una clara voz femenina me pregunta si quiero loción para remover las canas y sólo tengo que responder afirmativamente y unas suaves gotas de champú caen de la regadera. Disfruto la sensación de masaje en mi cráneo por unos minutos más antes de enjuagarme y salir de la ducha. He deshabilitado las opciones de secado instantáneo y en su lugar opto por las suaves ráfagas de aire tibio en la habitación. La computadora central del tren responde al instante y en cuestión de minutos estoy seca y calientita; nada me gustaría más que hacerme bolita en la cama y estoy segura que no soy la única. Ha sido un día difícil para todos sin embargo llegaremos al Capitolio mañana en la mañana y los Juegos del Hambre no esperan a nadie, lo que significa que debo armarme de valor y enfrentar a mi tributo.

Me encuentro con curiosidad con que le tengo aprehensión a éste momento, a pesar de tanto tiempo nunca he tenido un tributo que haya personalmente conocido antes de la cosecha. Esto será interesante.

El clóset en mis aposentos tiene más ropa de la que podría usar en una vida, todas hechas a la medida. Paso rápidamente de los vestidos, trajes y prendas de gala, cada uno más ostentoso que el anterior hasta que encuentro un cajón con pantalones ligeros y túnicas simples. Escojo una azul marino que luce como algo que alguien del Claro se pondría, o alguna chica para el día de la Cosecha. Omito los zapatos, maquillaje e incluso dejo mi cabello libre. Tengo un largo mes por delante y merezco estar cómoda por lo menos hoy.

Casi suelto una risita al entrar al compartimento de alimentos y veo a Cecelia y Agrippina sentadas en la mesa evitando mirarse a los ojos. Agrippina luce otro traje rimbombante que duele a la vista pero al menos se ha deshecho de aquél ridículo sombrero. Cecelia por otro lado ha optado por un pantalón y túnica verde casi idéntico a lo que tengo puesto supongo que por las mismas razones. me dejó tan descolocada que me paró los vellos de los brazos. Con su oscuro cabello cayéndole por los hombros casi parecemos hermanas en vez de mentor y tributo.

La mesa aún no tiene comida excepto por un artístico arreglo de frutas y roles de pan. Los ojos de Cecelia se desvían a los roles pero la tonta no puede tomar el coraje necesario de tomar uno con Agrippina tan cerca.

Agrippina junta los labios al verme entrar, sin duda escandalizada por lo informal de mi atuendo. Los ojos de Cecelia se abren sorprendidos pero no sé si es por la similitud de lo que llevamos puesto o sólo porque es la primera vez que me así.

—No te encariñes con esos —le digo señalando la túnica—, tus ropas serán cuidadosamente seleccionadas por tu estilista la próxima semana y te sugiero que no hagas demasiado drama al respecto. Los estilistas pueden ser difíciles y muy mal encarados; muchos tributos han terminado siendo sujetos involuntarios de la "visión" de un estilista. Además el Distrito 8 casi siempre sale bien parado, no es como si nos fueran a vestir de panes o árboles.

—Si señorita Shutter —dice en una voz a penas audible con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Creí que te había pedido que me dijeras Cora —replico en un tono más fuerte de lo que intentaba. Cecelia no me mira mientras tomo asiento a su lado—, si no puedes obedecer la más simple de mis peticiones entonces no tiene caso que tengas una mentora. No se va a poner más fácil ni mucho menos.

—Si Cora —dice la niña pero aún no me mira a los ojos. Tomo un rol del centro de la mesa y se lo aviento.

—¡Echarás a perder tu apetito! La cena será en unos minutos —chilla Agrippina pero la ignoro y me enorgullece que Cecelia lo haya hecho también.

—Come —le digo—, tenemos una semana para compensar una vida de malnutrición, así que siempre que haya comida quiero que comas, incluso si sólo logras dar unas cuantas mordidas. Quiero que ganes por lo menos cuatrocientos gramos al día antes de los Juegos si tu cuerpo coopera.

—A ese ritmo no cabrá en su vestido para las entrevistas —se lamenta Agrippina.

Cecelia le dedica una larga mirada antes de darle una mordida al rol. Quizá sólo estaba muy hambrienta pero estoy convencida de que vi una chispa de desafío en sus ojos. Estoy agradecida de que esta niña no sea totalmente incapaz de mostrar otra emoción que no sea recatada amabilidad. Aunque no debería culparla, El Rojo le enseña a las chicas a esconder sus emociones y a aguantarlas como ningún otro lugar en Panem. Incluso Cecelia a quien siempre le di clientes blandos y fáciles de olvidar no es inmune a los efectos de una vida dura.

Por un momento casi siento pena por ella pero alejo los sentimientos. Cecelia vino al Rojo por voluntad propia y la lástima nunca ha sacado vivo a ningún tributo de la arena.

Agrippina mira el reloj de la pared.

—Es la hora de la cena. ¿A dónde se ha ido Woof? Espero que ese chico no se haya perdido ni nada. Parece que no puede encontrar el camino fuera de la cama sin instrucciones escritas.

Tengo que contenerme para no cachetear a esa horrible mujer y Cecelia traga aire con enojo. Agrippina no se da cuenta o ignora nuestras reacciones y junta sus manos en una palmada dos veces haciendo aparecer a los sirvientes. Ella ordena otro vaso de vino y pide que enciendan la televisión.

Un panel de madera se abre en la pared opuesta a nosotros y se prende con un zumbido eléctrico. Dos chicos pelean al borde de una cascada, magullados y sangrantes se miran con ojos empañados de locura. El chico del distrito 2 da un golpe con su guadaña que su oponente a penas puede esquivar. El segundo chico contraataca con su hacha antes de que Distrito 2 pueda voltearse y los gritos se pierden entre el sonido de la cascada cuando su pierna es cortada desde la rodilla.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —pregunto, sabiendo que es una respuesta fácil.

—Connor Murphy, Distrito 7 —Cecelia a penas tiene que ver la televisión para responder—. El campeón del año pasado.

—¿Y cómo ganó?

—Ganando esa pelea. El chico del 2 era el líder de la alianza de Profesionales y se volcaron unos contra otros cuando él murió.

—Si, pero es más que eso. ¿Por qué Connor y no otro tributo de los distritos foráneos?

—Él acosó a los Profesionales desde el primer día —la pausa fue un poco más larga esta vez pero no demasiado—. Ellos no sabían quién echaba a perder su comida ni quién iniciaba los fuegos en el campamento y eso elevó su estrés. El Capitolio amaba lo emocionante que era y le ayudaban con sus planes. Tampoco nunca reveló lo bueno que era con las hachas en su entrenamiento así que los Profesionales no lo tomaron como amenaza.

—Jugó a ser el disidente —confirmo satisfecha de que tenga un cerebro bajo la cara bonita—. La víctima capaz. Es un ángulo que el Distrito Siete sabe hacer, ten eso en mente cuando los conozcas.

En ese momento entran Woof y su tributo del que no puedo recordar el nombre. Estoy feliz de que el chico haya dejado de aplaudir pero aún tiene esa sonrisa permanente en la cara. Woof ve lo que hay en televisión y pone ambas manos en los hombros de él guiándolo para que se siente de espaldas a la pantalla.

—Aquí Loomer. No, no, a mi lado. Buen chico, ¿tienes hambre?

—¿Naranjas? —pregunta con sus enormes ojos suplicantes.

—Qué impaciente —expresa Agrippina con su voz nasal, el resto la ignoramos y Woof silencia la televisión antes de alejarse lo más posible de nuestra escolta.

Esta es mi parte favorita de la experiencia de los Juegos del Hambre, ver a los tributos probar comida de verdad y este año no decepciona. Los ojos de Cecelia se abren al ver la sopa de hongos y limón que traen como primer plato; probablemente no tenía idea de que la sopa venía en otros colores aparte de marrón. Quiero decirle que no es nada comparado con lo que viene pero dejo que la comida hable por sí misma.

El pan con trozos de pasas y nueces, una cremosa ensalada de frutas, jamón asado bañado en salsa de canela, cien quesos diferentes, jugos de granada y arándano, pato al carbón al vino blanco.

Me permito tomar dos copas de vino de ciruela pero Woof está en su quinto vaso antes del tercer plato. Lo miro con desaprobación y tiene la decencia de sonrojarse; después se dedica sólo al agua pura. A Cecelia le ofrecen un vaso de vino pero lo reemplazo con jugo de arándano, necesito su mente clara.

De postre hay helado de chocolate y pay de limón, para este punto Loomer abandona los cubiertos y comienza a comer con las manos. Woof suspira resignado y yo intento ocultar mi sonrisa detrás de una servilleta porque recuerdo haber hecho lo mismo en éste mismo tren cuando probé mi primer pastel de chocolate.

—Salvajes —murmura Agrippina. Woof la mira con los ojos más llenos de veneno del que llenaba la arena del segundo Vasallaje. Puedo notar que mi tranquilo mentor finalmente ha perdido la paciencia y por mucho que me encantaría ver los fuegos artificiales tengo un tributo que cuidar y ella no necesita ver la discordia entre los miembros de su equipo.

—Bueno, creo que es tiempo de un par de sesiones estratégicas. Woof, ¿por qué no tomas el resto del helado y vas al vagón de juegos con Loomer? Creo que entrenamiento separado será el más apropiado este año.

Es una prueba de la inteligencia de Woof que sepa exactamente lo que estoy haciendo incluso después de cinco copas de vino de cereza. Se levanta y se lleva a Loomer de la mano diciendo algo que hace reír al muchacho. Espero a que la puerta se cierre antes de dirigirme a Cecelia.

—¿Lo conocías? Me refiero a antes de hoy.

—No, quiero decir, no más que todos los demás —la pregunta parece sorprenderla—. Loomer es bien conocido en el distrito porque es amigable con todos y los adultos siempre intentan cuidarlo y procurarlo. Los agentes nunca han tenido paciencia por… la gente simple.

—Bueno, a partir de ahora no quiero que hables con él, o te dirijas a él o reconozcas su presencia de ninguna manera —A Cecelia parece confundirla mi orden.

—Pero entrenaremos juntos, sin mencionar el desfile y las entrevistas. ¿Cómo voy a ignorarlo? Ya te dije que es amigable. ¿Además no se supone que los compañeros de distrito no van a por el otro hasta que no haya otra opción?

—No quise decir que le cortaras la garganta en la Cornucopia —susupiro—, sólo que no quiero que te asocien con él. Escucha niña, es suficientemente malo que las amistades se den en la arena. Yo sé que es humano aferrarse a alguien en momentos de necesidad pero Loomer es más carismático que muchos, es lo único que tiene a su favor. No puedes sentir nada más que indiferencia por cualquiera de tus competidores y no voy a permitir que empieces a sentir por él.

—Suena a que te has dado por vencida con él —dice Cecelia.

—Bueno, no es exactamente material de campeón ¿o si? —pregunta Agrippina examinando sus uñas.

—Agrippina tienes un barro en la barba, debe ser todo el smog del distrito, no le ayuda nada a tu piel. ¿no crees? —dejo que una sonrisa se me escape mientras Agrippina sale del vagón más rápido que un Profesional en la Cornucopia.

—¿Pero si no tiene esperanzas por qué se molesta Woof en entrenamientos separados? —pregunta Cecelia frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque es un mentor y tenemos responsabilidades.

Cecelia asiente pero no luce convencida. Me pregunto si sospecha la verdad, que Woof y Loomer están jugando algún holojuego colorido por los que los niños ricos del Capitolio ruegan a sus padres. Acordamos fuera del Edificio de Justicia durante la hora del adiós que equiparíamos a Cecelia lo mejor que pudiéramos y que le daríamos a Loomer la mejor semana de su vida antes de que el Capitolio lo metiera a la arena. Uno de los agentes de paz que frecuentaba el Rojo me susurró que las probabilidades de Loomer de morir en el baño de sangre ya eran de noventa y cinco a una, pero Cecelia no necesita saber eso.

—¿Así que… has pensado en una estrategia? ¿Cómo enfrentarás la arena?

—Pensé que averiguar eso era tu trabajo —dice frunciendo el ceño nuevamente.

—Mi _trabajo_ niña es hacer lo mejor que pueda con lo que tengo, y primero tengo que saber _qué_ es lo que tengo. No soy una estilista, no puedo hacer un tributo decente de la nada. Sé que eres muy linda así que podemos empezar por ahí.

—Si, eso es lo que mi madrastra dijo.

—¿Spindella? —la miro duramente pero no veo signos de que sepa quién es su madrastra o los detalles de nuestro convenio—, bueno no está errada. Me aseguraré de que tu estilista trabaje el ángulo de "belleza natural" e intente captar patrocinadores del Distrito 1. No todos son amantes del rubio después de todo.

—Spindella dice que debo intentar seducir a otros tributos.

—Puedes intentar distraerlos pero la táctica de seducción no es nueva y no siempre funciona. Lo intenté en el chico del 1 en el Vasallaje y digamos que no me di cuenta de que no bateaba de este lado un poco tarde.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Cecelia y tengo que reírme de su inocencia ya que le ha tomado un par de segundos captar lo que digo.

—Si sales de la arena te lo diré. Hablamos de ti ahora, ¿qué habilidades tienes?

—Ninguna.

—Yo juzgaré eso. Piensa niña.

—¡No sé nada! —dice ella enojada—. ¡Nada! No puedo pelear, no sé hacer fuego, no puedo usar ningún arma o buscar plantas. Todo lo que sé hacer es verme bonita, tenderme en una cama y coger —me lanza una mirada al terminar y suspiro. Fui lo suficientemente absurda como para esperar que esto no vendría a colación.

—Probablemente tengamos una charla de chicas a corazón abierto uno de estos días pero no hoy. Pensaré en una estrategia para ti una vez que sepa quién eres, hasta entonces veamos televisión, casi es hora de la recapitulación de cosechas.

Nos levantamos y Cecelia mete un par de panes en una servilleta para comer después. Puede estar enojada con su situación pero al menos tiene suficiente sentido común para escuchar y tomar consejos. Nos dirigimos al vagón adyacente donde están los aposentos de Woof y pasamos un par de agentes de paz; están en todos los trenes de tributos pero casi siempre se quedan en sus propios compartimentos donde tienen entretenimiento y comida suficientes para mantenerlos quietos. Los ignoro y le digo a Cecelia con los ojos que haga lo mismo, casi nos ha pasado cuando en el último grupo un hombre joven toma a mi tributo de la muñeca.

—¡Cecelia! ¡No creí que pudiera verte hasta llegar al Capitolio! —ella no puede creerlo, como lo muestran sus ojos.

—¿Tanni? —exclama y reconozco al joven, es uno de los regulares de Cecelia. Rayos. Esto es algo que no había anticipado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás lista para los juegos? Vas a estar fantástica, te patrocinaré claro y me aseguraré de que éstos idiotas lo hagan también —el resto de los agentes chiflan y la miran de arriba abajo mientras Cecelia se sonroja.

—Tanni… por favor… déjame.

—Cecelia soy yo. No tienes que tener miedo de mi —él la acerca y pone una mano al rededor de su cintura, yo pierdo la paciencia.

—Suéltala. Ya —mi voz hace eco en el corredor como un iceberg al romperse, el chico estúpido dejar caer las manos y me mira desconcertado—. Ya no es tu zorra, es un tributo y nadie la toca hasta los Juegos y entonces tendrán que matarla primero. Ven Cecelia.

Me volteo y oigo a Cecelia seguirme. La puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros cortando el sonido de las burlas de los agentes hacia Tanni. Ella no dice una palabra hasta que está sentada en el blanco sofá frente a la enorme televisión. Tomo asiento en el sillón individual y espero a Woof y Agrippina. El primero tiene otro vaso de vino en la mano y está más sonrojado que nunca, la segunda se ha vuelto a maquillar por completo, sin duda en un esfuerzo por ocultar su grano inexistente. Me anoto otro punto mentalmente antes de prender la tele.

Antonius y Antonia los extremadamente irritantes comentaristas de los Juegos del Hambre y han comenzado a balbucear tonteras mientras la cámara hace una toma abierta del Distrito 1. Es un lugar muy bonito con los jardines rodeando la plaza y una fuente en la parte de atrás. Nada comparado con el capitolio por supuesto pero infinitamente mejor que en otros distritos. El ambiente es festivo y casual mientras la gente comienza a llegar, nadie está preocupado por el destino de sus hijos y siento el ya familiar resentimiento que tantos otros distritos compartimos, en especial los Vencedores cuando vemos a los perros falderos del Capitolio, mis ojos se encuentran con los de Woof un momento.

—Veinte sesterces a que son dos rubios —apuesta.

Cinco minutos después, cuando la carrera de voluntarios hacia el escenario ha acabado me entrega las monedas con una mueca. La chica es, como se esperaba, rubia y exuberante pero el chico a pesar de ser muy guapo y bien formado tiene cabello negro y facciones que sugieren un parentesco con otro distrito. Saludan a la cámara casualmente y esta se mueve para captar a los dos pares de orgullosos padres que por alguna razón ya están parados unos junto a otros. Algo no me cuadra pero no puedo encontrar qué es cuando el Distrito 2 ya está en la pantalla.

El chico es un espécimen inusual del 2, estatura normal y algo escurrido en vez de alto y musculoso pero recibe los mismos vítores que sus antecesores. Está seguro de su victoria, puedes verlo en su cara así que en definitiva ha tenido entrenamiento y en definitiva hay que cuidarse de él. La chica es lo que esperarías del distrito minero, facciones oscuras y una sonrisa que promete dolor.

—Las chicas del 2 tradicionalmente se entrenan con cuchillos, asegúrate de observarla en el entrenamiento y averiguar qué tan buena es —le digo a Cecelia pero ella niega con la cabeza.

—Ella no entrenó cuchillos sino espadas —nos quedamos en silencio, Agrippina, Woof y yo la miramos con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo podrías saber eso? —pregunta Woof tomando un poco de vino.

—Los que entrenan con cuchillos caminan todos igual, tienen una sólida forma de pararse porque debes hacerlo y quedarte quieto para lanzar con poder y tino. Ella en cambio camina con los talones como si estuviera acostumbrada a moverse muy rápido hacia atrás o hacia los lados como esquivando ataques; además sus hombros están muy hacia atrás y están muy desarrollados para lanzar cuchillos, los que lanzan cuchillos tienen más desarrollados los bíceps —un segundo silencio se apodera de nosotros en el cual Cecelia se ha sonrojado tanto como Woof—, yo… noto cosas y… las recuerdo.

—Eso será útil. Bien hecho —le dedico un movimiento de cabeza intentando no mostrar lo impresionada que estoy. Al menos no la miro con la boca abierta como Agrippina aunque por una vez entiendo lo que siente.

El Distrtito 3 casi ha terminado para entonces; el tributo masculino tiene la mirada perdida de terror pero el femenino está demasiado confiada. Me pregunto si cree que será una repetición de lo que pasó en los cincuenta y tres Juegos en los que Wiress ganó en una impactante desilusión para el Capitolio o si tiene un plan verdadero. Otra en la que Cecelia tiene que fijarse en el entrenamiento.

El 4 viene a continuación, el último distrito de Profesionales. El que es cosechado tiene catorce y mira a ambos lados nervioso hasta que llaman a los voluntarios; cuatro muchachos se ofrecen y escogen al ganador por edad. Un largo muchacho de dieciocho con la piel bronceada y el cabello negro reemplaza al aliviado joven antes de cruzar los brazos en el pecho e intentar verse intimidante.

No hay voluntarios para las chicas, la cosechada de dieciséis años mira a la multitud desafiante ignorando los ojos de su pareja de distrito.

—¿Qué piensas? —le pregunto a Cecelia.

—Ambos están entrenados, es todo lo que puedo decir de él. Ella prefiere espadas y es diestra, fue entrenada pero no esperaba ser cosechada.

Asiento y vuelvo la cabeza al televisor. Los distritos cinco y seis pasan sin pena ni gloria, cuatro niños aterrorizados. Me acomodo en el asiento cuando aparece el Distrito 7, con el que estoy más familiarizada además del mío y el que ha salido tan bien parado de los Juegos con dos campeones en cinco años. No me decepcionan.

Dejo salir el aliento con un ligero siseo al ver a la chica con su melena pelirroja, brillantes ojos verdes y curvas desarrolladas, es casi tan bella como Cecelia y estaba esperando ser la única competencia del Distrito 1 en ese campo.

El chico es un voluntario; hay un par de aplausos más para él ya que el niño cosechado era muy joven y este dieciochoañero es musculoso y confiado. Arrogante también. No necesito voltearme a ver a Cecelia, es totalmente predecible que sabe usar hachas y cree que es el próximo Connor Murphy.

El 8 sigue. Antonius y Antonia se desviven por Cecelia igual que por los otros tributos pero no dicen mucho sobre Loomer, sólo que es bueno ver a alguien tan contento de venir al Capitolio. Woof y yo evitamos mirarnos.

El Nueve, Diez y Once pasan también entre lloriqueos exceptuando a la chica del 11. El escolta en el distrito 12 ha decidido mezclar un poco las cosas este año y ha llamado al hombre primero. El chico de quince años es tu típico esqueleto andante pero la chica parece bien alimentada y no tiene pinta de que morirá de inanición pronto.

—Es de una buena zona —digo para mí misma—. Probablemente no pensaba que podía salir su nombre con tan pocos papeles de tesela.

—No es rica, es una ladrona por eso está tan bien alimentada —comenta Cecelia moviendo la cabeza.

—Ay por el amor de… ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —pregunto.

—Su vestido no está limpio de carbón lo que significa que caminó a la plaza desde cerca de las minas. Ha logrado poner comida en su estómago pero es pobre.

—Quizá vende su cuerpo por comida —dice Woof mirándome.

—No, no tiene esa mirada en los ojos —al menos en eso coincidimos.

—Bien Cecelia, a la cama, no hay necesidad de pensar demasiado en tus competidores esta noche, necesitas descansar y no hay nada que puedas hacer hasta que los veas en el desfile de mañana. Buenas noches —Cecelia asiente y se va. Agrippina la sigue sin duda para ver en su cuarto una de sus asquerosas telenovelas o para checar los canales de casinos para apostar a pesar de que en teoría no puede. Woof toma un vaso más de vino antes de irse a checar a Loomer y llevarlo a dormir también dejándome sola frente a la pantalla.

Tomo otro vaso de vino y continúo viendo los comentarios de las cosechas. Puedo predecir que la mayor competencia será la del 2, y los del 4 y 7. Intento pensar en puntos estratégicos que comentarle a Cecelia en la mañana pero estoy cansada y el vino por fin se me ha subido a la cabeza, tanto que los tributos comienzan a mezclarse con los de los años pasados. Me rindo y me levanto para ir a mi cuarto.

Escucho voces en el corredor, vienen del compartimento de Cecelia. Curiosa me dirijo a su puerta donde se escuchan susurros y una alta figura bloquea la luz que sale de su cuarto.

—Vamos Cecelia, no puedes decirme que no te sientes sola. Lo único que quiero es saber que estás bien —Tanni está recargado en el marco de la puerta, previniendo que Cecelia la cierre.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien —su voz suena enojada—. Ahora déjame en paz, quiero estar sola por favor.

—Me dijiste que amabas que fuera a verte, dijiste que siempre podía volver a ti —decido liberar a Cecelia de tener que contestarle al ridículo muchacho.

—¿Por qué no estás durmiendo Cecelia? Te dije que tenías que descansar.

—Srta. Shutter —suspira aliviada—. Yo… sí, estaba a punto de…

—Sé lo que estabas a punto de hacer; buenas noches. Y es Cora. ¿No tienes un puesto que cuidar Britannicus?

El agente frunce el ceño pero se da media vuelta dejando que Cecelia cierre la puerta tan rápido que da un portazo. Él se ve confundido cuando esto pasa y camina hacia el lado contrario decepcionado pero no llega muy lejos. Lo aviento contra la pared en un agarre que aprendí en mi segundo día de entrenamiento y jamás olvidé. A pesar de su juventud y fuerza no puede moverse sin sentir dolor, como pronto descubre.

—Te vas a mantener alejado de ésa mujer. No permitiré que se distraiga y ciertamente no necesita que le recuerdes las cosas que le hiciste una y otra vez —él mueve la cabeza lo suficiente para que su boca no esté bloqueada por los paneles de madera.

—Yo la amo —dice con la voz grave. No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿La amas? Tu compraste a tu amor, me lo compraste a mí cada dos o tres días. ¿Crees que ella en verdad estaba feliz de verte en el Rojo? Lo único que le complacía ver eran tus sesterces que ayudaban a mantener a su familia con vida. Así que si le causas problemas, si te atreves aunque sea a mirarla de una forma que no me guste, encontrarán tu cuerpo bajo una jardinera del Parque Memorial Presidente Lucius.

—No puedes… soy un agente de paz zorra, no puedes amenaza…

—Hay miles de agentes de paz como tú que no son del Capitolio pero sólo dos Vencedores de los Vasallajes. ¿A quién crees que valoran más? ¿Estás dispuesto a apostar tu vida? —no responde y sé que he ganado; sólo entonces lo suelto—. Ten una excelente noche Britannicus —le digo y lo miro desaparecer por el corredor.

Es el trabajo de un mentor cuidar a sus tributos pero a veces creo que me paso un poco con la intensidad. Bueno, sé que algunos de mis compañeros Vencedores lo aprobarían.


End file.
